


Vignettes

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: A collection of short, romantic fics.1. Shanghai on an Autumn Evening | Kunten2. Johnny's Room | Johnyu3. Concubine | Doten/Dojae4. A Single Bed in Seoul | Johnten5. A Strange Dream | Johnjae/Johndo6. Opening Night | Johnyu





	1. Shanghai on an Autumn Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I have somewhat loss the will to write recently, so I am posting some scraps and little things.

The electric fan whirred noisily, drowning out sounds from the street below. The linen curtain fluttered from the afternoon breeze, glowing warm yellow from the waning light. When the light faded Ten would have to go home.

He lay hot and sticky on the bed, one leg hanging out from the sheet. He rolled his head to one side and saw Qian Kun step out in front of the curtain, its light framing his naked body like a halo. He stood there silently for a moment, watching Ten with a small smile that was so faraway he could have been sleep walking. Ten watched him back, noticing how the small hairs on his arms caught the sunlight. It was so perfect like this. He didn't want to go home yet.

Eventually Qian Kun began to get dressed. He began with his socks, so Ten could watch him fumble around naked for a little while longer. Next he pulled on his under-shirt and then threw his blue shirt on top, doing the buttons slowly. Ten reached over to touch his leg and then pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh. Qian Kun laughed and pushed him away so he could put on his pants.

He pulled up his black trousers which had been hanging on the back of a chair, and tucked in his shirt before tightening the belt. He looked so respectable now that Ten wanted to laugh. He kicked off his sheet, showed his body with a flourish and pulled Qian Kun down for a kiss.

Qian Kun smiled dotingly at Ten's pleading face. He gave Ten a quick kiss on the lips before giving his leg a little slap.

"Li Yong Qin," he said. "Quickly, get dressed."

Qian Kun put his cap on so now he looked like a policeman and Ten had to follow his order. But Ten was always free with Kun; he had surrendered his authority as a policeman when he decided to take Ten back to his room to make love to him. Whenever Ten looked at him, he would always think about his sex, heavy and deep inside of him, and his moans of desire.

And besides, Qian Kun was foolish - so foolish to think he could get the best of Ten, who was so much wiser and experienced than he seemed. And on top of foolish he was sweet, as sweet as lychee syrup. Ten felt like he could have Qian Kun any way he wanted.

The sun was getting low. Ten quickly put his clothes back on, and found his satchel bag. Qian Kun waited for him downstairs.

Together they climbed onto Kun's scooter. In the dusky hue of twilight, the street looked washed with stone cold grey. A refreshing breeze shook the trees, relieving them of the still heat of the afternoon, and Ten relished the rushing wind as they took off on the scooter. They wove through the evening traffic, the ambling bicycles, and Ten held onto Qian Kun's waist. He thought about how Qian Kun had held onto his waist an hour ago and he shivered with delight. Subconsciously he held him tighter, and pressed his lips to his shoulder.

He took Ten to front of his building. Ten wanted to kiss him goodbye but there were security cameras everywhere. Qian Kun removed his cap and smiled warmly. Ten smiled back.

"Li Yong Qin, please rest well tonight."

Ten lowered his eyes. The sound of his Chinese name was so foreign to him, even though he had liked hearing it from Kun at first. "Can you call me Ten?" he asked. "My friends call me Ten."

Just as he was about to answer, someone came to open the gate from the inside. It was his father's attorney. He was pleased by the sight of the young policeman.

"You must be Qian Kun," he said. "Thank you for looking after our Li Yong Qin. His Chinese is poor and his parents are always so worried for him. He'd get lost without a Chinese guide."

Ten rolled his eyes, but Qian Kun politely accepted his thanks. "It's no problem at all." He turned to touch Ten's elbow. "Good night Li Yong Qin," then softer, "Ten!"

"Good night, officer."

Ten waited by the gate, which the attorney held open with impatience, and watched Qian Kun get back onto his scooter. He stayed there until Kun was all the way at the end of the street and Ten couldn't see him anymore.

Another breeze shook the trees, and Ten suddenly felt sad. _Do I miss Qian Kun already?_ he thought. _Am I in love with him?_

A shiver passed through his body. The attorney ushered him inside and closed the gate.


	2. Johnny's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny knew that it was important to keep this relationship a secret. It hardly made sense to himself, how could it make sense to anyone else?

Yuta moved around the room carelessly, his nude body looking as natural and pure as something from the garden of Eden. Johnny, sitting on his bed mostly dressed, looked at him with envy.

"I can't believe how comfortable you are with nudity."

"I can't believe how _uncomfortable_ you are with nudity. Americans seem like loud people, but they are actually very shy about showing their bodies."

His cock was swinging freely as he paced to the window, and he leaned up against it, high enough that a passer-by might see his obscenity. Johnny reached over to pull him back by the hand.

"You can be naked in front of me, but don't show everyone."

Yuta retreated, and turned to sort through Johnny's pile of clothes. He pulled out a loose basketball jersey and put it on.

"Better?"

The jersey was too long for him, and the neck was low enough to show his nipples. It covered his cock at least, but the sight of his bare, muscular legs was stark. Rather than covering his nudity, the jersey seemed to enhance it. Johnny thought he'd never be able to wear that jersey again without thinking of Yuta's erotic body. But hey, when am I not thinking about Yuta's erotic body? he thought, with a slight burn of self consciousness.

Johnny had a painful erection. He shuffled his sweatpants down so he could set it free. He would have been content to just touch himself while he watched Yuta wear his jersey, but Yuta grinned and accepted this as an invitation. He joined Johnny on the bed. Johnny neglected his aching cock and turned to give all his attention to the body of his lover. He squeezed and sucked on Yuta's nipples as they peeked out from the side of the jersey, and Yuta groaned and sighed in appreciation. Johnny still didn't know if Yuta's nipples were actually sensitive, or whether this was just a performance for his sake. Either way, he loved it.

Johnny grasped at Yuta's face, to pull him closer to kiss, while Yuta fumbled to do away with Johnny's clothes. Johnny was always the one more reluctant to undress, and it took a while to get used to being naked for Yuta's enjoyment. He had never previously thought of his own body as being erotic - he found other people erotic, Yuta for example - and now he was taken by surprise when Yuta latched onto his naked chest, and sucked the skin around the nipple. He loved to squeeze and play with Johnny's pecs, and kiss along his belly until Johnny felt butterflies in his stomach. In the early days he had twisted away with embarrassment, but now he allowed himself to be fondled and adored.

Yuta kept the jersey on. He lifted it up enough so that his erection was free to rub against Johnny's skin. Finally they found a position where their cocks were flush against each other. Johnny held them both in his hand. Yuta pressed his forehead into Johnny's so that their noses were aligned and almost touching. Johnny felt the furious pulse against his palm. They rocked against each other.

Every time they had sex it felt so original to Johnny, he imagined that they had invented it. Before Yuta, he would have never pictured the intimacy and pleasure of rubbing his cock against another man's. Yuta's was slightly smaller, and Johnny reveled in the size difference, feeling dominant and strong as they pushed together.

Yuta, becoming tired, re-positioned himself beside Johnny on the bed. Johnny felt a surge of energy, and turned himself over to be on top of Yuta, kissing him and pushing him further into the mattress. Yuta laughed into his kisses and wriggled beneath him, providing just the right friction on his cock. Johnny let himself go at last, splashing Yuta's abdomen and wetting his jersey in the process. Johnny rolled over panting, and Yuta finished himself off, slicking himself up with Johnny's come. The jersey became wet a second time. Ignoring the sticky wetness, Johnny pulled Yuta close and held him tightly.

Johnny knew that it was important to keep this relationship a secret. It hardly made sense to himself, how could it make sense to anyone else? They were both popular on campus, both training to be teachers. Everybody knew that they were friends, but nobody knew that their relationship had taken this unexpected turn.

But secretly, when Yuta stood naked by his window, Johnny hoped that someone on the street would see and understand. Understand that Yuta was his lover. But more than that - that he _loved_ Yuta. It was almost killing him to keep it inside.

Yuta rested his head on Johnny's bare chest, and Johnny pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," Johnny mumbled in English and Yuta laughed sleepily.

The afternoon rumble on the street outside started to feel distant. Johnny was sleepy too. He closed his eyes and felt Yuta breathe against his chest.

There was a knock on the door, but in his stupor Johnny didn't hear it. Their friend and dormmate Mark looked in. He saw them, apologised then quickly closed the door again. Yuta pulled himself up, eyes open with alarm.

"Did he just...?"

Johnny hushed him and pulled him close again. There were butterflies in his chest. He didn't say anything, but he was glad to know that someone had seen them, holding each other like this.


	3. Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was normal for an alpha of Doyoung's rank to take a harem (omegaverse, doten)

Ten peeked through the curtain to see Doyoung by the front door, arms around his new plaything. His name was Jaehyun but Ten never dignified him with a name. He always referred to him dismissively as _that kid_, or _that guy_. Frustratingly, Doyoung didn't mind at all. He found Ten's jealousy amusing.

Ten stepped back from the window, but left it open to catch the late afternoon breeze. Doyoung and Jaehyun had now stepped inside and their voices could be heard at the bottom of the stairs. If Jaehyun was in heat, then Doyoung would be all over him all night and Ten would have no hope of getting his attention. Their voices were soft, the affectionate conversation between lovers, and Ten couldn't make out their words.

Couldn't Jaehyun just find his own alpha? What a pointless question - _he's found mine, and that's good enough_. It was normal for an alpha of Doyoung's rank to take a harem. Eventually he would find yet another omega, and then Jaehyun would feel how he was feeling now. Jaehyun would be omega number 2, he would still be omega number 1. That was some consolation.

Things had been different in the beginning. When they were first married, Doyoung was a nobody with no money and everyone was so surprised that Ten, who was privileged and desirable, had chosen him. He was not even the most handsome alpha but Ten had been attracted by his vitality and the intensity of his passion. Back then it really seemed like he could keep Doyoung under his spell forever. But then, he grew older and more omegas flocked to Doyoung. Ten didn't like them, but he couldn't blame them. An alpha like Doyoung was fashionable these days. (_But I loved him before anyone else did,_ he thought hopelessly).

Ten slipped out of his robe. The breeze from the window made his goosebumps rise, and his hairs prickle. He climbed onto the bed to lie face down, and pulled a sheet up to his waist. He then kicked it aside, so that one bare leg was exposed. The breeze was just a little too cold for comfort, but it made his blood pump faster. His plump penis stirred between his legs. He thought only of his alpha.

He heard the conversation become quiet. Then Doyoung's footsteps coming up the stairs. Ten closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Doyoung came through the open door, and pottered around the drawers. His movements were jittery, as he was buzzed by the interaction with his young lover. But even the thrill of a new omega could not override his lust for his old omega, and he paused to gaze at Ten's bare leg and backside. After a moment, he took the sheet, and pulled it higher to cover the sleeping omega. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into Ten's fluffy brown hair, breathing in his scent.

Ten's heart throbbed in time with his cock. He could smell Doyoung's excitement - excitement that was probably not due to him, but excitement nonetheless. He gave a sleepy moan, and groped to feel Doyoung's hand. Doyoung chuckled and gently turned him over.

"Are you awake?"

He took Ten's semi erect cock in his hand and rubbed it loosely. Ten's eyes opened fully and he locked his gaze with Doyoung. His lips parted but he couldn't make any words come out.

"You must have been bored today," Doyoung said softly. "Look at how horny you are."

Ten gasped and squirted his pathetic orgasm. Doyoung gave him a loving smile.

"I have to go help Jaehyun with his heat. I'll come back and take care of you later."

Ten pressed himself back into the mattress. Doyoung touching him had made him feel even more unsatisfied. He dozed lightly and fitfully, waking an hour later. He climbed out of bed and put his robe back on. He heard heavy breathing coming from the other bedroom. He quietly tip toed to the closed door and paused to listen.


	4. A Single Bed in Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten sighed as he took off his coat in Johnny's room. "Even our apartment in Chicago has a bed big enough for both of us."

Johnny took Ten for a walk down _Insadong-gil_, hoping that the crowds and lights and street vendors would brighten his mood. Ten walked slowly, with his arms crossed fiercely across his middle.

Johnny gently rubbed his shoulder. "Would you like a pancake?"

Ten paused to think, then replied, "No."

Johnny sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ten's expression quickly changed to one of caring concern. "Don't _you_ be sorry! It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry - my bad mood is ruining our holiday, isn't it? Look, I'll try to be more cheerful." He paused. "But no, I'm still so angry!"

Johnny laughed. He was also still a little angry and disappointed that the travel agent had booked them separate, single rooms, instead of a room together. Johnny was also disappointed in himself for not being as tough as Ten - he had tried to explain to the hotel staff in his awkward Korean that he was actually on his honeymoon and if they had a bigger room that would be nice? The staff just apologised, and Johnny, too friendly and non-confrontational in nature, accepted it. Ten would have kept pushing. Johnny thought that this was the reason he was so mad now: he couldn't understand why he couldn't just get what he wanted when God knows he usually did.

"It's not the room," Ten said with a sigh as they walked back. "It's the insult."

"I know, I know."

"At least things will be better when we get to Bangkok."

Johnny didn't agree. When they got to Bangkok they would be with Ten's family, and this was supposed to be their time together, just the two of them. They had been married for three months already and this was the first time they had time to get away, what with work and moving into a new apartment. Johnny had wanted the Seoul part of the trip to be romantic, but now he regretted choosing Seoul at all. _What was wrong with Hawaii? They should have gone to Hawaii..._

Ten sighed as he took off his coat in Johnny's room. "Even our apartment in Chicago has a bed big enough for both of us."

"It's big enough if you lie on top of me."

"I suppose I'll have to!"

"Isn't it just like being at college again? It reminds me of when we first met."

"That's true."

They both broke into laughter. It was actually strange to think back to when they first met, since they had known each other for such a long time before actually becoming a couple. Back then Johnny would have never imagined in his wildest dreams that one day he and Ten would be married. They had been just friends. Ten had dated guys, going through them with the regularity of the seasons. Johnny had a long term girlfriend, from whom he gradually drifted apart.

"Let's do a roleplay," Johnny suggested teasingly as he took a seat on the bed. "I'll be the horny college guy, about to experiment with a boy for the first time."

Ten rolled his eyes, but then he smiled and began taking off his shirt. "Okay, but I have to warn you," he said, playing the role, "one taste of me and you'll never go back again. You'll be converted to guys forever."

Johnny reached out to hold Ten's wrist and pulled Ten closer to him. He kissed his ear, his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his lip. "I'm willing to take that risk," he murmured, "as long as he agrees to marry me."

Ten groaned and slapped Johnny's shoulder in protest. "You've ruined the roleplay already! You're supposed to be a horny college guy, not a hopeless romantic."

"Fine, then just let me roleplay as your husband."

"Boring! You're my husband all the time."

"I don't think that's boring at all." He kissed Ten again, and Ten gave in. He crawled onto the bed, so that he was now straddled over Johnny, wearing only his underwear. His bare chest to Johnny's, they held each other.

"Just think," Johnny continued, stroking Ten's cheek as he spoke, "I'm the only man in the world that can call himself your husband. I know the hotel doesn't want to acknowledge it, but I'm so proud of it. I'm so proud to be married to you."

"Wow, you really are a hopeless romantic." Ten pressed his face to Johnny's chest. He pretended to sigh, but Johnny could see his smile.


	5. A Strange Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He conjured up the dream again, suppressing the weird guilt he felt about dreaming about a co-worker // johnjae + johndo

Johnny woke up rock hard, face pressed into his pillow which was damp with sweat. He released a muffled groan. His cock throbbed as he remembered the dream he was having - those soft hands and lips all over his body. It still felt so real. He carefully pulled himself up, and got out of bed without disturbing Doyoung.

He slipped into the bathroom and quickly removed his shorts. Closing his eyes, he rubbed himself in the shower. He conjured up the dream again, suppressing the weird guilt he felt about dreaming about a co-worker.

He'd never had fantasies about Jaehyun before, never really felt attracted to him, aside from just acknowledging that he was attractive. They didn't know much about each other's personal lives, but they were co-workers so that was probably for the best. He had dreamt about Jaehyun kissing and touching him. Those sensations, and the image of his bright eyes and pink cheeks was still so vivid.

He heard Doyoung getting up and walking around the bedroom. Johnny cleaned himself up and went out to have breakfast. He and Doyoung ate breakfast together.

Johnny sipped his coffee while Doyoung read the news on his phone. "Another storm coming," he murmured. When Johnny didn't say anything, he looked up from his phone. "What's with you today? You look dreamy."

Johnny had still been thinking about the dream. "Guess I'm still half asleep," he said. "I had a weird dream," he added.

"What was it about?"

"I can't tell you."

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "It was R rated, right?"

Johnny laughed. "I'll tell you about it later. If I tell you now I'll be late for work."

The thought of going to work - and seeing Jaehyun - made Johnny suddenly excited. It would be better if he kept his distance - too much close contact would be awkward. But just to see him would be fun.

When he got into the office, he saw Jaehyun by the elevators, but he walked quickly and went straight to his desk. He worked uninterrupted until Jaehyun came over at around 10.

He hooked his elbow on the divider. "Any chance you could check this report for me? I need to submit it before lunch."

Johnny looked up, startled. Jaehyun's eyes were sparkling, his hair fluffy and his tie slightly askew. He collected himself. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Jaehyun came over a couple of hours later and asked if Johnny wanted to join him for lunch. Johnny considered making an excuse of having too much work to do, but then he changed his mind. The dream had faded in his memory and it didn't seem so awkward any more.

They walked to their usual lunch spot. Jaehyun seemed a little different today - or maybe Johnny was just imagining it - but then on the way back, he asked suddenly, "Hyung, are you dating anyone?"

Johnny was taken aback, so he answered awkwardly. "Well..."

Jaehyun smiled. "I don't mean to be nosy."

"Not at all! Um, are you dating?"

He sighed. "That's the question. Actually, I just got dumped. I guess I've been feeling a bit down the last couple of days."

"Oh! right, I mean, I'm sorry to hear it." Johnny guessed that explained his slightly clingy mood today. Normalcy seemed to be restored as they reached the elevator.

After the doors closed, Jaehyun stepped forward and brushed Johnny's hair away from his forehead. Johnny felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He didn't say anything but he must have looked shocked, because Jaehyun quickly apologised. "Your hair... it got messed up by the wind."

"Oh right... Seems like there's a storm coming, eh?"

"Seems like it."

Jaehyun gave him a small smile as the elevator reached their floor. They parted and walked to their desks.

Johnny made it home as the first drops of rain were beginning to fall. Doyoung was in the kitchen, wearing his hoodie as a video played from his laptop. He acknowledged Johnny with a smile. "I was wondering when you were going to come in. I heard the storm started."

Johnny kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and dropped his bag with a fevered urgency. He went over to Doyoung, held him from behind, kissing his neck and sliding his hands under the hoodie. Doyoung wriggled with a laugh as though Johnny's touches were ticklish to him. "Wow, you're in a weird mood."

"I want you..."

Doyoung turned around to look up at him with widened eyes. "Before dinner?"

Johnny kissed his lips. "Before, and after." He went in for another kiss and started to pull at Doyoung's hoodie.

"Wait, just a minute." Doyoung pulled away and went to turn off the video playing on the laptop. Johnny took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Okay, ready!" He came back and started to pull on Johnny's zipper.

The rain fell harder outside as Doyoung sucked his dick. All the tension and desire he had been holding in all day was now finally released. Still he thought about those sparkling eyes, pink cheeks, soft hair, slightly crooked tie... He threw his head back, his eyes tightly shut.

A little while later, Doyoung and Johnny were lying tangled up together, naked on their bed. Johnny was stroking his back. "That was good. huh?"

"Not bad. It's not even bed time yet. Might get some more work done..."

He started to get up but Johnny pulled him back in protest. He kissed his warm, damp skin. Thunder cracked outside.

Doyoung gave him a sly smile. "It's that sexy dream you had, right? That's why you're in a weird mood."

"There's nothing weird about this. It's nice, right?"

Doyoung snuggled in closer to him. "What was the dream about?"

Johnny gently touched his hair. "I don't remember."

"Was it about me?"

Johnny kept stroking his hair without thinking. "Yeah, babe. Of course it was."


	6. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny had told him not to be jealous of past flings, but all he could think of was how he must have kissed and played with this boy.

Yuta gazed up at the photograph of the young man, which took centre place in the gallery. The boy in the photo was bare chested, his body half turned, as though he was about to run away. Yuta's eyes were drawn to the boy's nipple, in particular its faintly identifiable piercing, and his own seemed to twitch. He brought a hand to his chest without thinking.

Johnny had loved this boy, he just knew it. Johnny had casually mentioned that he had flings with his models in the past, and he wasn't supposed to read into it, but he couldn't help it. So many of the photos in this exhibition, taken while Johnny had been in Thailand two years ago, were of this particular boy. And he was just Johnny's type, physically. He was thin and had piercings, just how Johnny liked.

Johnny loved to play with Yuta's nipple piercing, and now as he touched his chest unconsciously, he felt embarrassed by it. Johnny had told him not to be jealous of past flings, but all he could think of was how he must have kissed and played with this boy.

"Yuta?"

He turned around. Johnny came down the steps, skipping two on the last one.

"There you are. The guests are arriving, I think everything has been set up here."

He came over and pressed a quick kiss to Yuta's hair. Yuta could tell he was anxious about the opening night, and now Yuta was anxious too, because the boy would be there, but he couldn't admit this to Johnny.

Johnny started to pull him away and Yuta stopped him.

"Wait, Johnny, are you alright?"

"Of course, why?"

"Are you nervous?"

"You know I'm always a bit nervous before an opening."

"Is it because of him?" Yuta nodded his head towards the photo.

"Who, Ten? Not at all, I'll introduce you two. You'll get along great."

"Great," Yuta repeated.

Johnny stepped forward and took Yuta's cheeks in his hands. He gazed at him kindly. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I think so." He paused. "Did you love him?"

Johnny smiled. "I love _you._" The sound of footsteps came from the foyer. "The guests are arriving, so I really have to go."

Yuta ducked out quietly, and went back to the apartment to freshen up. He didn't want to miss too much of the party, but he was reluctant to join, so he took his time. By the time he came back to the gallery, the party was underway and the gallery was full of beautifully dressed patrons, holding glasses and chatting excitedly.

Yuta returned to the photograph in the centre. This time someone else was looking at the photograph too, and Yuta recognised him immediately. It was the young man himself. He greeted Yuta.

"Hi, I'm Ten."

Yuta looked around quickly but Johnny was nowhere to be seen. He greeted Ten back. "It's you... in the photo," he said stupidly and Ten laughed.

"I'm in a lot of these photos! It's from a shoot we did a while back." He paused. "Are you a model too?"

Yuta snorted. "No one would ever hang my ugly face in a gallery." As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. That was exactly his pain point - Johnny had never photographed him, had never even brought it up with him, and yet he had photographed all these other, beautiful, boys.

Ten looked a little apologetic, so Yuta quickly added, "I'm Yuta. Nice to meet you."

"Are you a friend of Johnny?"

"Yes, something like that." Yuta bit his lip. He realised that now was his chance to know once and for all. "Were you and Johnny a couple?"

"No, not at all!" Ten laughed suddenly at Yuta's surprised expression. "I admit I had a bit of a crush on him. But Johnny didn't love anyone... he was just so married to his job." He turned back to look at the photo and they stood side by side. "It's such a shame, but oh well..." He spoke so flippantly that Yuta found it amusing.

Ten spotted Johnny and went over to greet him. Yuta purposely hung back to watch them discretely. He watched how Ten kissed his cheek in greeting. Johnny was lively and animated.

Yuta made himself inconspicuous for the rest of the evening, making small chat with a few strangers but never interrupting Johnny and his company. He knew Johnny was going to do his best to network with his distinguished guests. Johnny only found him at the end of the night, when the guests had mostly left.

"There you are," he said, and pulled Yuta by the hand and into an embrace. He was quite tipsy and warm. "You've been hiding from me all night."

"I didn't want to get in your way."

Johnny pressed his hand against Yuta's chest. He felt the rise and fall of his breath, and the hard nub of his piercing. This always made him horny. No one was around so he kissed Yuta on the mouth.

Yuta could tell that Johnny was in a good mood. He walked Yuta backwards slightly, so that he was pressed against a bare piece of wall, and nibbled against his jaw and earrings.

"Why don't you photograph me?" Yuta asked him, out of breath.

Johnny pulled back slightly. "What do you mean? I always photograph you."

"On your iPhone, yeah."

Johnny looked at the photographs hanging in the gallery around them. "You mean like this?"

"Yeah."

"This is my work... you're not my work." He pressed both his hands to either side of Yuta's face and squeezed gently. "You... are for my eyes only."

Johnny kissed along Yuta's neck and started to pull at the bottom of his shirt. All around them the boys in the photographs seemed to be watching them.


End file.
